Missing
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Someone wants Sora and will do anything to get him. read to find out who.CloudxLeon,Sorax?.Yaoi,shonen ai.and crossover.
1. Kidnapped!

**_Author:DangerousNami21_**

**_Type:Yaoi(malexmale). Don't read it if you don't like it!CloudxLeon,SephirothxSora._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own the charaters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy._**

**_Cloud: Thank god you don't._**

**_Me: Hey! Whats that suppose to mean._**

**_Leon: Now, now calm down and let the readers read the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Kidnapped_**

It was a nice and beautiful day and Sora was getting out of bed to get ready. _"Today's the day," _he said out loud. While he was stretching his wonderfully slim body he thought that he felt eyes staring down on him through the skylight._" Good thing no one can see through," _he whispered under his breath. When Sora was done stretching he ran to his brother's room which was across his._" Wake up Roxas!! Today's the day!"_ he yelled quietly.

_" Ok, Sora I'll wake up right now but will you remind me what's to day again," _said Roxas with sleepy eyes

_"It's Cloud's birthday remember," he whispered._

_"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hurry up and take a shower so we can look for a present," _whispered Roxas.

_"Ok," _said Sora as he went to the shower.

Sora is 17 years old with ocean blue eyes and brown hair. Roxas, Sora's brother, is18 years old he also had ocean blue eyes but he had blond hair. Sora and Roxas has been with Cloud ever since their father left them on the streets. Sora was 10 and Roxas was 11 since that happened. Cloud happened to walk by at the time so he let them stay with them. Cloud adopted them the next day and they became a family.

"_Ok Roxas its your turn but hurry up," _Sora said as he walked by his brother's room.

**_A couple of minutes later…_**

"_Ok Sora lets go. Is Cloud still asleep?"_ asked Roxas.

_" Sleeping like a baby," he said._

_"Leave a note and lets go," _said Roxas

_"Done," _said Sora as he walked out the door to the apartment.

_"Do you have the keys?" _asked Roxas.

_"Yes. Now lets get Leon. So he can help us," _said Sora with a smile.

_"Ok," _said Roxas as they ran to Leon's apartment.

Leon was Cloud's boyfriend. Leon was in his 20s. Leon had brown hair and brown eyes. Cloud was also in his 20s. Cloud has blond hair and green eyes.

" _Ok guys lets go," _said Leon.

"_Do you already know what to buy him," _asked Sora

_"Yes," _said Leon while laughing.

_"We talked about this already," _said Roxas.

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. We agreed to get him some else," _said Leon as he sulked.

_"Ok now that we have that all cleared up lets go to the store already," _said Sora as they walked out of the apartment building.

**_Back at Cloud's apartment…_**

Cloud was getting out of bed when he remembered what today was._" Went out with Leon. We'll be back later. If were not here by six o'clock meet us up at __Aerith house. Sora,__" _he read. _"Oh great they're already planning for my demise. They know how much I hate surprise parties," _said Cloud. He looked up at the clock and it was already five o'clock. So he went to get his towel to get into the shower.

**Back with Sora and the others…**

While Sora, Roxas, and Leon were waking to Aerith's house Sora had the same watching feeling that he had in the morning but this time he was fallowing._" Come on guys hurry up," _said Sora as he increased the pace.

_"Why? What's wrong Sora?" _asked Leon with concern.

_"In the morning I had the feeling that some was watching me and now I have the feel were being fallowed," _said Sora with an upset face.

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" _said Roxas.

_"Because I thought that it wasn't important-"_

_"Now, now boys this is no time to fight. We are __definitely__ being fallowed," _said Leon as he cut off Sora.

At that moment the stalker show up right in front of them and it was Sephiroth.

_"Sephiroth," said Leon with an angry expression_

_"Chill Leon I didn't come here for you I came for Sora," _said Sephiroth.

_"Your not gonna take him with out a fight," _said Leon as he magically summoned his weapon.

_"Oh really," _said Sephiroth as he did the same.

_"Boys go and hide," _said Leon.

_"Ok," _said Roxas and Sora.

Sephiroth took the first strike but Leon blocked it with his Gunblade. Then Sephiroth had vanished. Not knowing were or when Sephiroth was going to strike Leon quickly took his stance and was prepared to block. But out of nowhere Sephiroth stabbed Leon. He quickly fell to the ground. Then Sephiroth vanished and appeared behind Roxas and Sora and knock them both out. As Sephiroth took Sora away he notice that Cloud was on his way. So he vanished hearing,"Sephiroth!!!"

"Sorry little brother but I waited too long. Oh and Happy Birthday Cloud," those were the last words Cloud heard.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked the story and don't forget to review.**

**Sephiroth:sighs.Poor Leon.**

**Cloud: Wow I can't believe you feel sorry for him.**

**Sephiroth: Of course I feel sorry for him. Wanna know why.**

**Cloud: Fine. Why?**

**Sephiroth: Because he has you as a boyfriend.**

**Cloud:gets ready to kick his booty.**

**Roxas: Shesh. Now ladies stop fighting.**

**Me: I can't leave you alone for one second now can I.**

**Sora: You know the readers are still reading.**

**Me: Really I didn't know.**

**Cloud: Hey what do-**

**Well sorry for that and don't forget to review cause if you don't then the next chapter won't come. So bye now.**


	2. Where?

**Author: DangerousNami21**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the charaters.**

**Type:Yaoi(malexmale).CloudxLeon, Roxasx?.**

* * *

As Cloud sit there, next to his lover Leon, he wondered why has Sephiroth done this._" Leon!" _he yelled as he shook him. 

_"Se-Sephiroth h-has taken S-Sora,"_said Leon as he tried to speak.

_"I know," _he said in a hushed tone.

_"CLOUD, LEON!" _yelledAerith.

_"What happened?" _asked Yuffie.

_"No time for questions," _said Aerith_," We have to take Leon inside right now."_

_"I'll help Cloud take Leon inside," _said Vincent as he walked to Leon's body.

_"Ok let's hurry he lost a lot of blood already but be careful," _said Aerith.

As Cloud and the others carried Leon to Aerith's house, someone stumbled a upon Roxas's unconscious body but who? This mysterious character had red spiky hair, green eyes, and 2 diamond tattoos, one under each eye.

**Back at Aerith's House…**

_"It looks like he's going to be fine," _said Aerith as she finished bandaging Leon up.

_"Ok explain," _said Yuffie.

_"It looks like Sephiroth did this," _said Cloud

_"But why?" _asked Vincent

_"OH No! I almost forgot about Roxas and Sora!"_ yelled Cloud as he stood up.

_"How can you forget about them, now we have to look for them," _said Yuffie.

_"I knew something was missing," _said Vincent.

_"S-Sephiroth took Sora," _said Leon.

_"Well that only leaves Roxas then," _said Aerith.

_"I told them to hide some where," _said Leon trying to sit up.

_"Lye down you need to rest," _said Cloud.

_"But Sora and Roxas," _said Leon.

_"Don't worry we'll find them," _said Yuffie.

_"Ok," _said Leon and he lied back down.

**Back with Roxas…**

As Roxas opened his eyes he found him self lying in some one else's bed but who. _'Where am I?' _he wondered.

_"Your finally awake," _saida voice from the other side of the room.

_"And you are," _said Roxas.

_"The name's Axel. Got it memorized," _said Axel as he came out from the dark corner of the room.

_"Yeah but would you mind explaining where am I?" _asked Roxas as he sat up.

_"Your in my house. I found you lying outside in the ally so I brought you back here," _said Axel.

_"Uh, thanks. Well I think I better be going now," _said Roxas as he headed for the door.

_"I don't think so," _said Axel as he grabbed Roxas from behide.

_"What are doing?" _said Roxas.

_"I did you a favor and now you have to do me a favor," _whisped Axel in Roxas's ear.

Then Axel turned Roxas around to make sure Roxas is facing him.

_"W-What are you-" _before Roxas could finish his sentence Axel slowly leaned in for a kiss. Then before you knew it they were kissing. Roxas tried to say something so he let open his mouth and then the 2 tongues were fighting with each other. As Axel slowly pulled away Roxas he noticed Roxas' little member._" Getting hard already?" _Axel said in his teasing voice.

_"I-I AM NOT!!"_ yelled Roxas as he blushed.

_"Well then lets ask your body," _said Axel as he stared to take off Roxas' pants.

_"W-What are you doing?" _Roxas asked.

_"What do you think I'm doing?" _Axel asked as he sucked on Roxas's hard member.

_"Ugh n-no s-stop," _said Roxas in a shaky voice. Axel continued sucking as Roxas moaned.

_"Oi, you have such a sexy voice," _said Axel and continued sucking.

_"Oi, I'm going-," _before Roxas could finish his sentence he suddenly felt a release surge through his member. Axel swallowed all Roxas had to give.

_"You..swallowed...i-it,"_ said Roxas between breaths.

"_Yeah and it was tasty__," _Axel went up to Roxas' ear and started to nibble on it. As he was doing that his hands were taking off his partners clothes. Then he stopped nibbling at Roxas's ear (that was now kinda pink) and started to take off his own clothes. Then before you knew it they were both naked.

**Back at Aerith's House…**

_"What am I going to do?" _Cloud asked as he wondered about the 2 missing children.

_"Why don't you just call their cell phone?"_ Vincent suggested.

_"I'm so stupid why didn't I just do that before," _Cloud took out his phone and dialed Roxas first.

**Back with Roxas…**

_"Not going to-" _before Axel could finish his sentence Roxas's cell phone started to ring. Axel got off of; the now shocked Roxas and picked up the phone (that was on the floor)._"Oi, its Cloud," _said Axel,_" Should I answer it."_

"_Don't, please," _said Roxas and that's when Axel pick up the phone.

_"Roxas!"_ Cloud shouted.

_"Think again,"_ said Axel with a wide grin on his face.

_"Axel, why do you have Roxas's cell phone,"_ said the now angry Cloud.

"_Because."_

"_Is Roxas there."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Is he?"_

"_Why don't you come over and see for your self," _then Axel hung up.

"_We have guests coming and were going to have to keep them entertained," _said Axel as he approached Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats were I end it and I know its kinda short.Sorry please don't hurt me.heads for the door**

**Cloud:Man poor you,Roxas.**

**Roxas:I'm scared for life I will never recover.**

**Axel:** **Hey! You don't like my wonderful body.**

**Cloud:Well I don't think so by the way he's reacting.**

**Roxas:Why did I have to go through that? Tell me what I did wrong.**

**Me:Now now calm down.**

**Roxas:I hate you.**

**Me:It wasn't that bad and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.**

**Roxas:I will never recover. You here me, NEVER!Now I have to go to a psychiatrist for the rest of my life.**

**Well please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and lets pray Roxas will recover.**


	3. How Did This Happen?

**Author:DangerousNami21**

**Type:Well you know yaoi(malexmale).**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7.**

**

* * *

**

Cloud ran out of Aerith's House fallowed by Yuffie and Vincent. Within a matter of minutes they were in front of Axel's house. Cloud kicked down the door with a very powerful kick. He quietly creped inside the house fallowed by a cautious Yuffie and a sly Vincent. They reached Axel's room. They heard a series of moans and screams. Then they heard a voice Cloud knew instantly who it was. He put his hand on the doorknob to find it unlocked. The scene he saw in front of him shocked so much his heart almost skip a beat.

"_Oi, s-stop it,"_Roxas tried to get free from Axel but couldn't. Axel had three fingers in the poor boy's entrance. Axel got in sitting position and held Roxas making sure he wouldn't escape. Then Axel pierced Roxas's entrance with his member and at that exact moment the door swung open only to find three standing in the door way. Cloud was very angry, Yuffie on the other hand had her hands over her eyes, and Vincent well he just stood there not really surprised or shocked. Axel just finished with Roxas and threw him off. Roxas was now speechless and tried. Axel on the other hand went to where he threw his clothes and he put his boxers.

"_Axel you stupid bastard!"_Cloud yelled furiously as he punched Axel so hard he land on the other side of the room. Vincent went to Roxas and put his cloak over him and he scooped him off the bed.

"_Come on Cloud,"_Yuffie grabbed Cloud and practically dragged him out of the room. They left the house and left Axel unconscious.

_**About an hour later…**_

Cloud and the others took Roxas back to Aerith's house. Roxas was sleeping in one of the rooms and everyone else was in the living room. After Cloud told Aerith and Leon what happened; there were gloomy faces all around as an eerie silence stood in the room.

_"I-I can't believe him,"_ said Leon with an angry look in his eyes that screamed death if anyone approached him.

"_He is gonna pay for what he has done,"_said Cloud as he clenched his fist. Roxas unable to rest alone got up out of the room and head where Cloud was.

_"Look guys we need to find Sora if you all forgot. Now, I know everyone is mad about what happened but we need to get Sora away from Sephiroth. Now Cloud do you know where Sephiroth might be,"_ said Aerith as she took charge of the whole situation. At that moment Roxas walked towards Cloud.

_"C-Cloud,"_ said Roxas as tears started to from in the boy's ocean-blue eyes.

"_Roxas, what's wrong?" _Cloud asked as he hugged the crying boy. Roxas snuggled into Cloud's chest, crying.

"_I-I was so scared."_

"_It's ok I'm here now."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ said Roxas as he lifted his head away from Cloud's chest.

"_Don't be sorry for anything. Just be strong and hang in there for Sora's sake," _said Cloud with a smile.

_"Ok,"_ Roxas said as he sucked in his tears and let go of Cloud.

_"Ok guys we need a devise a plan…"_ Aerith said.

**_About A Few Minutes Later…_**

"_Ok so everyone knows what to do right?"_ asked Aerith.

"_Yeah!"_ they all replied.

Then in a matter of minutes they were out the door and on there way to Sephiroth's place.

* * *

**A/N:And Cut!Yessss I know its short. sorry.**

**Roxas: Why!Why!**

**Me: Roxas whats wrong.**

**Roxas: Oh don't act like you don't know.**

**Me: Pissst! Cloud. Whats wrong with Roxas?**

**Cloud: He still hasn't recovered from the last chapter.**

**Me: oh.**

**Roxas: And I will never recover cause of you.**

**Me: Oh NO! We have to take him to the hospital.**

**Cloud: .sweatdrop.**

**Well please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Is It Really Love?

_** Author: DangerousNami21**_

**_Type:Yaoi(MalexMale) Lemon and nakedness._**

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters._**

**_Cloud: On with the story I think they know by now._**

**_Sephiroth: I think they'll be able to read if you stop talking._**

**_Me: Please guys. Stop. _**

**_Leon: Enjoy the story._**

* * *

At the moment Axel was on the floor with a satisfied look on his face. He didn't care about the punch that Cloud threw at him but he was happy that he finally got Roxas. Roxas's word still lingered in his mind.

_**Flashback…**_

"You're not going to resist or are you?" asked a naked Axel.

"No," said Roxas. At the moment Axel was on top of Roxas. Both hands on either side of his head, one knee between Roxas's thighs, and the other knee next to his leg.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I use to like you," said a naked-blushing Roxas.

"What do you mean use too?" said a smirking Axel.

"I-I like someone else now," said Roxas; still not looking into Axel's eyes.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Look into my eyes," said Axel with a soft soothing voice. Roxas turned his head and Axel grabbed his chin making sure he won't look away." Say you don't like me."

"I-I-I…d-don-…I can't say it," said a very red Roxas.

"That's because you still like me. Am I right?" he asked. Roxas nodded his head, his eyes didn't leave Axel's." You're not going to regret this?"

"No," Axel slowly leaned in to kiss Roxas. They kissed as if the two hasn't seen each other in ages. Axel broke the kiss and licked Roxas's lower lip. Roxas gladly let Axel in without a moment's hesitation. Then Axel slowly massaged Roxas's tough with his own. The two lasted a few minutes kissing very passionately until they broke apart. Roxas was flushed and panting. Axel was panting a little but not as much as Roxas.

"…Axel…" Roxas said as he hugged his lover.

"Roxas, I love you more than my life." Axel said as he let Roxas snuggle into his chest.

"I love you too."

_**End of flashback…**_

'I can't believe he loves me but I feel sorry for throwing him off I'm gonna have to apologize later.' Axel thought as he had a huge grin on his face. Axel got up off of the floor and went to the shower; still smiling cause of the earlier events.

_**Now lets see what happened to Sora…**_

_(Sora's P.O.V)_

I slowly started to open my eyes, I found myself naked, and my arms chained to the head of the bed.O.O… "EHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a muffled scream cause something was in my mouth. The room was so nice, there were candles on the draw, the curtains were silk and nice crimson red color, and the room was humungous.

"Finally wake," said a deep voice from the other side of the room. I spit out what ever was in my mouth.

"Who the hell are you."

"No one."

**_Warning Lemon...you have been warned.._**

"What kind of name is that?" He slowly started to approach me and then within seconds he was on top of me. " Wha-what are you-" before I could finish my sentence a pair of nice warm lips were on mine. He licked my lower lip wanting an entrance. I gladly let the invading tough search the cavern of my mouth. He broke the kiss and went to my neck biting it hard. I let out a pleasurable moan and then I heard him chuckle. He kissed it and licked, claiming me.

"Your mine now," he said as he lowered his head and started to suck on my right nipple. Giving the other the same treatment. I let out another moan enjoying everything. Then he licked the tip of my length, causing me to arch my back. Then he slowly and skillfully started to suck on my length as I let out more moans enjoying the treatment. I came in his mouth and he swallowed all I had to give him. He stopped sucking and pulled me into a nice passionate kiss and then he took off the chains. I put my arms over his neck as I felt a finger enter me. I let out another moan granting him full access to my mouth. Then I felt two fingers in me; I arched my back again. He stopped the kiss as he inserted another finger. Now he had three fingers in my entrance. Tears started to flow down my eyes and the only thing I was able to see was white. He rubbed at that spot for a while as I had my hands over my mouth. He took out his fingers and started to undress; within seconds he was naked, I blushed a little.

"Brace yourself," he said as he started to slowly enter my body with his own length. I clutch the bed sheets. His rhythm was kinda slow.

"Found it," he said as he hit the spot that made me see white again. Tears were flowing again and I clutch the bed sheets. I was moaning as loud as I could as his rhythm got faster hitting the same spot. He stopped and we came at the same time. He was filling me with his warm liquid and I was releasing all I had. Once he was done he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting heavily.

"S-Sora I…love…you."

"Please…tell me… your name." I said between breaths.

"Se-Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth, I love you too."

_**Now with Cloud and them…**_

Cloud and Vincent were currently inside the house looking for Sephiroth's room. Which wasn't very hard to find cause on one of the doors it said _SEPHIROTH'S ROOM_. Before they could get to the door, Sephiroth appeared outside of it with a silk robe on the color of the robe was crimson red.

"Sephiroth," said Cloud with angry-calm eyes.

"Cloud," said Sephiroth with a grin on his face.

"Where is Sora?"

"Sleeping."

"Look Cloud, I'm not in the mood to fight you right now but I wanna talk to you about him."

"I'm listening."

"I want it to be his choice if he wants to stay with me or go with you guys."

"So if he stays with you whats gonna happen?"

"I'm not gonna abuse him or anything if that's what your wondering."

"Ok fine. We'll let him choose," said Cloud as he started to walk away.

"Oh! Before I forget. You guys can stay here till he wakes up."

_**1 or 2 hours later…**_

A cold silence stood in the room as Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and Vincent waited for Sephiroth and Sora to arrive.

"Cloud," said Sora as he opened the huge door.

"Sora," said Cloud as he stood up.

"Now that everyone had there heart filled reunion, I think that we should talk now," said Sephiroth.

"Sora, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay here with Sephiroth or return with us," said Cloud.

"Hmmm…I wanna stay here with Sephiroth but on one condition only," said Sora.

"Name it," said Sephiroth.

"I want to be able to visit my family," asked Sora.

"Ok," said Sephiroth.

And they all lived happily ever after. Well kinda happily.

* * *

**_A/N: Well it the ending now::sobs::.I'm sorry it took me long time to update. _**

**_Roxas:Yeah! Thank you._**

**_Sora: You know that was a good ending._**

**_Me: Thank you._**

**_Cloud: I can't believe it._**

**_Me: Yeah me either but it had to end somewhere._**

**_Cloud: No thats not what I mean. Sephiroth was being nice for once._**

**_Me: Oh that. _**

**_Vincent: If you were paying attention then you would know why._**

**_Cloud: You mean because of._**

**_Vincent: Yup._**

**_Sephiroth: Thank you._**

**_Me: Um your welcome._**

**_Everyone: Bye!_**

**_Please review._**


End file.
